[unreadable] [unreadable] The evolving discipline of vascular medicine encompasses the evaluation and management of a diverse, yet prevalent, group of disorders, many of which denote a serious outcome. We endorse the principle that there are insufficient trained specialists in the United States to meet the growing demands of this important field.To foster the growth of future Vascular Medicine Specialists, we appreciate this initiative to train new individuals in the conduct of clinical vascular-related research and thus serve as the next generation of academic leaders. The Boston University Leadership Program in Vascular Medicine will be particularly well suited to the goal of training physicians to pursue an academic career in vascular medicine. The well rounded clinical curriculum utilizes the strengths of a multi-disciplinary approach (including rotations, vascular lab exposures, and didactics), designed to assure that trainees acquire the knowledge and clinical experience required to care for the spectrum of vascular disorders. The clinical program is sub-divided into two tracts; one designed for general vascular medicine training, and the other tailored towards the endovascular specialist. The research component will ensure that these clinicians develop the skills and competence to conduct independent clinical investigations. Individual elements of the research training include a didactic program of seminars and conferences, completion of a Masters Degree Program at the Boston University School of Public Health, and a supervised research project. This mentored research project will be conducted under the guidance of a senior and highly experienced researcher in a vascular related field. We believe that Boston University Medical Center serves as an excellent and rich environment to allow the training of future clinical scientists in vascular medicine, drawing on the strengths of many established and prominent investigators and programs in the field. We have integrated this approach, making use of our shared facilities and resources. We intend our program to promote insight into all steps of the research process, ranging from study design and funding to analysis and publication. Upon completion of the program we expect the trainee to demonstrate expertise in the clinical aspects of vascular disease care, and be well positioned to conduct independently funded vascular investigations, both attributes considered essential to the success of this program. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]